Leyendas de familia:Nos dieron las dies
by kararely
Summary: que tanto sera real y que tan fuera de contexto en los origenes de una familia (pasen y lean algo para los que bsucan el amor sera para este tiempo o habra que esperar para otra vida) siempre hay felicidad solo hay que saberla buscar y quien sabe atu lado esta y e temor a perde si arriegar a ganar te la puede quitar asi que Bus@s no sea que teva y no cuenta te das.


LA HISTORIA ES MIA LOS PERSONAJES NO LO SON DISFRUTENLA

EPOCAS DIFERENTES###########

EL PRESENTE************

¿Hola Tía sucede Algo?

No William

¿Esta muy pensativa?

¿Que buscabas hijo?

Nada –se toca la cabeza y piensa-_cuando de algo no quiere hablar con otra pregunta a de contestar- _sale de habitación sin decir mas

No entiendo estos manuscritos y a mi parecer están cerca de los mil años aunque no lo quiera creer serán ciertas la leyenda

**################################################################################**

_**A mis descendientes son tan extrañas las cosas de la familia que aun no se que tan ciertos sea la verdad o la mentira que tan difícil, puede ser aun no creo posible mas mi Marido me lo dijo infinidad de veces…al casarme con el su maldición o perdición. **_

_Gaetane eres la maldición de mi familia siempre me lo dijo el mundo maldita hechicera_

_**Eran golpes lo que recibía ya estaba cansada no podía concebir hijos, que dolor mas grande el mio, mi deseo ser madre mas no podía despreciarme, no era hombre mi marido cual era el dolor que lo maldecía… tantas fueron las cosas y dolores que no sabia. Como logro dar un hijo a mi familia si el no me toca, yo suplico grito y lloro…**_

_**Cansada de implorar e decidido irme de aquí ya no lo soporto mas es mejor morir que soportar, maldición ser mujer somos una propiedad no somos nada mas… hechas solo para parir y de ahí no pasar… que soy en realidad a quien voy a engañar… no soy humanidad solo soy un montón de trapos, un mueble mas en esta hogar… creencias tontas miedos tontos o mi familia mi padre esperando de mi… mi madre muerta al nacer yo, una maldita estoy es con lo que e crecido.**_

_**Se me prohibió levantar la mirada. Siempre destinaba al rincón de la casa jamás salir con visitas. Solo ayudar en los apacentamientos de las ovejas, en los establos.**_

_**Son dolores grandes que no entenderé jamás.**_

_**Hace varias lunas llego el con una mujer que me dio miedo… segura de una n nueva golpiza no lo se mas si da terror, en m i vida la había conocido es extraña… pero mas sus ropas andrajosas…estuvo tomando con el después desvarías jarras de hidromiel el callo dormido mas ella como si nada…**_

_**Se acerco y me dijo-niña tu grandeza y dolor escuchadas han sido mas el amor no ha nacido el día de hoy, saldrás tomaras la rama del árbol tu favorito bebe esto… solo una noche te doy disfrútala como si fuera lo ultimo… tu descendencia grande será y bendita mas jamás digas ni cuentes nada mil años pasaran para saberse la verdad.**_

_**No dije nada hice caso a sus palabras tocando la rama mas alta de mi árbol preferido. Mi refugio**_

**Fue en un pueblo con mar  
una noche después de un concierto;  
**

Tiempo exacto un concierto ha terminado frente a las playas de un pueblo músicos cantantes del mundo, buscando unas copas para pasar el rato aun es temprano para descansar.

De la nada nuevas a primeras aparece lo que tanto buscaban una copa, una cerveza Helada, acompañado de su hermanos y amigos integrantes de la banda. Hueros y morenos ojos azules

Unas cervezas te toca Andry

Que mala pata la mía Gran Chester

Perdiste la apuesta toca pagarlas primo

Solo cuando pierdo soy Andry…Cornwall y tu Andrew no dices nada

Hay primo no te quejes mira la monada tras la barra

**Tú reinabas detrás  
de la barra del único bar que vimos abierto  
**

_Tontón tontón vuelve apostar- _ve la barra detrás una chica ojos de gato belleza espectacular no le pedía nada alas reinas del mundo sin igual.

Una cerveza

Claro tocas música

Si la guitarra y piano

Toca para distraer y la casa invita

"**Cántame una canción  
al oído y te pongo un cubata"-  
**

Tu nombre

Acaso importa-sirve los tarros-_Muy guapo no he de contar disfrutar ella dijo _

_Flas back_

_Nombres no dirás solo te divertirás, Solo una noche serás feliz, Jamás lo reconocerás_

_Y que de hacer_

_El instinto lo dirá disfruta_

_Como sabré quien es_

_Sus ojos los reconocerás_

_Lo he de amar_

_Solo es para lograr tu felicidad, y la de muchos mas que de ti dependerán por mil generaciones, en la misma eternidad_

_Quien eres_

_Solo se feliz que tu mayor deseo si lo haces bien dependerá de ti_

_Mi marido _

_La maldición será olvido, el criar un hijo será su penitencia_

_Das miedo mujer_

_No me temas Gaetane_

_Fin del flash_

Hola hermosa estas bien

Desde luego

¿tu nombre hermosa?

por el momento el silencio, toca o pagas la bebidas para la familia

eres misteriosa como la rosa mas hermosa las blancas, tan exóticas y extrañas con espinas delicadas y suaves mas avisando

si ases mas presión

te lastimare

como una espina en la piel

o la traición al corazón

fue cumplido joven mozuelo

solo para ti una declaración de amor mas pura

gracias toca y la casa invita

te espero al final?

Acepto

Pasan las horas el local cierra ella lo espera una apasionado amor un encuentro inesperado entrega total de dos seres que se aman mas haya de las estrellas, caminan por la calle de la mano y abrazado el con su traje gris azul, ella una extraña ropa larga una bata recatada de los mas sencillos vestidos cual piel anudada a su cuerpo moviéndose a los paso de su portadora siendo un sueño hecho realidad… no se decían nada terminando frente a un mesón extrañamente decorado entran sin mas a paso lento y pausado dando tiempo pidiendo al reloj fuese mas lento…llegando a la habitación se besan y platican entre caricias se confiesan mas no entiende la extraña sensación de saberse importantes el uno del otro y darse cuenta, que no son del mismo tiempo…

_**Fueron horas extrañas me entregue a el en un silencio calmo y pasivo sin decir mas no niego que me enamore mas en silencio interpretamos y sentimos conocernos y darnos cuenta que no hora ni momento ni tiempo de estar juntos…**_

Caminito al hostal  
nos besamos en cada farola,  
era un pueblo con mar,  
yo quería dormir contigo y tú no querías dormir sola...

_**A duelo de eso han pasado años no lo he olvidad la anciana que vino ese día así como llego se fue no supes mas de ella, y mi esposo no dijo nada después de unos meses de no Bajar mi sangre el me pregunto, de manera serena y tranquila esperando un golpe me tomo del cabello y me jalo dentro de la habitación arrojándome a la cama-estas esperando-solo asentí-es de aquí-negué- lo veré alguna vez-volví a negar- fue ella la culpable verdad-asentí-perdóname no sufrirás mas la maldición a sido rota y así estará… no recuerdo a la anciana mas si espero sea barón… perdóname…mira estoy haciendo algo para tocar música mas no se si funciones espero te guste y dejarlo terminado para cuan do nazca-solo asentía no le respondía nada y el n o me lo reprochaba parecía como sedado… en un estado de calma y pasión.**_

_**Mese después nació el tan ansiado barón fue niño el orgulloso lo mostro, hubo quien dijo no es tu hijo…por días temí me volviera a lastimar mas el dijo es rubio como la madre mas su ojos son los míos mirad que mirada tan mas pura tiene solo la inocencia nos mira así…**_

_**Mostros el instrumento del cual hablo al año de nacer nuestro hijo, no sabia como llamarlo al estarlo tocando mi pequeño grito GAITA…GAITA…GAITA**_

_**El mundo entero guardo silencio y mi esposo solo asintió así es Willianm ANTONIC… GAITA como tu madre… la dulce melodía de su voz como su corazón el sostén de hogar**_

_**Que mas les diré mi pequeño creció al joven lo vi de nuevo en sueños y solo me dijo que éramos el pilar de una familia de generaciones que el era el final y yo el principio a los mil años nos encontraríamos de nuevo…**_

_**Aun no se si solo fue un sueño lo único que se es que en el año 1090 de mi Hera fue concebido mi hijo…**_

_**Mi esposo murió y por tradición mi hijo será nombrado patriarca del Clan Andrew espero que logren la felicidad, mi familia por mil años para ser feliz… dejo a grato el Joven del cual me enamore Ansoni no Hera de mi tiempo mas si de mi familia…**_

_**Lo e soñado regresar al lugar donde lo vi por primera y ultima vez le conoci molesto destrullo el lugar a no encotrarme es tan estraño el momento que solto un juramento yo sonreí ensilencio me atravesó al sentirlo supe que había muerto **_

_**Desde entonces se escuchan las Gaitas en la familia…música para alegrías y dolor estandarte e identificación de mi familia, y clanes de Escocia se escuchan…hija de celtas**_

_**Gaetane WALLAS ANDREW**_

_**################################################################################################**_

-_es tan extraño por que ahora se muestra esto_

- tía le sucede algo

- no hijo estoy bien que harán tu y Candice el día de hoy

-quedarnos en casa ya que si nos movemos el pretexto de venir a cuidarla para no asistir a las cenas este fin no valdrá

- diviértase - GRACIAS- toma otro documento una carta y por el papel no parecía muy antigua

**###############################################################################**

_**A mi familia como dice ella**_

_**Hace dos años conocí a una chica muy hermosa en el portal de las rosas mas no supe su nombre hasta después, Candice hija adoptiva de la familia Leagan… prefiero huir a estar con ellos siento conocerla de muchos… hace unas semanas la adopto el Tío Willianm para la familia hace 2 días encontré unas cartas muy bien ocultas en las bodegas de la familia al parecer tenían siglos guanto h esta hay unas pinturas y mi sorpresa fue mayor al darme cuenta que hay una pintura de Candy hay… si la viera la tía no negaría que es ella mas se que no solo que su mirada es el alma, pudiendo jurar que es ella la misma rencarnada de…**_

_**Al leer la carta y las coincidencias aun quien no lo crea me doy cuenta que si es ella mas no soy la persona que ella ama…o se mi destino as si se que en la siguiente vida estaremos juntos cumpliendo mil años el pacto terminara y estaremos juntos para encontrar nuestra felicidad**_

_**Prefiero un poco de felicidad a no haberla conocido nunca…**_

_**Hoy es el día de la presentación de Candy en la casería anual estará hermosa… y la Amo**_

_**Antony Willianm Brown Andrew**_

_**########################################################################################  
*****************************************************************************************_

La familia tiene cerca de media hora sentados en la misma habitación observándola mientras lee no se dio cuenta en que momento entraron o salieron, todos la observan mientras ella afanosa lee papeles extraños que mas que cartas parecen pergaminos

Crees que esta bien la nota extraña leyendo eso

No creo que nos quiera contar cariño

Candy te amo mi pequeña

Yo también te Amo Albert

Willianm… Candice cuanto tiempo tiene ahí

No mucho tía sucede algo

No hijo vayamos a cenar si no les molesta

Vamos juntos…

Van saliendo y detrás de ellos aparecen dos jóvenes idénticos a ellos solo con vestimentas extrañas las del joven una gabardina café y larga y el pelo cortó tipo militar. Mientras la chica vestía de Blanco un estilo griego con bordados de oro el pelo largo y lacio rubio y unos ojos verde oscuro profundo…

_Ya no intervengas por favor ellos no lo sabrán esta es la respuesta a tu pregunta el día de su boda la recuerdas_

_No quienes son _

_Somos el pasado y futuro del Clan las leyendas verdad realidad verdad mito y solo el tiempo_

_Ellos no nos ven hiciste bien tu trabajo_

_Ella es Gaetane… Candice_

_No… no es ella soy yo… su alma es pura… mas Candy si e Gaetane en la antigüedad la mía no mas el si es Ansoni _

_Hijo mio_

_Si tía estoy con lo mismo descanse aun no es su tiempo cuide de nuestros hijos _

La habitación queda en silencio y minutos después sale disfrutando de una grata Cena en compañía de la Familia… al pasar al postre entra Albert con la Gaita tocando vestido de escoses pasando a la sala para tomar el café… entre platicas después de una hora de conversación amena de la nada la tía se para

Candice gracias por ser parte de la Familia y demostrarme la fortalece que hay en la vida

Tía se…

Estoy perfectamente bien no se preocupen… buenas noches, por cierto Candice en la Antigüedad tu nombre fue Gaetane y de ahí proviene el nombre mismo de las Gaitas las cuales fueron creadas por la familia… buenas noches

Dejo a todos en silencio sin decir nada mientras que en la ventana se dejan ver una par de jóvenes sonriendo…pasado el susto se dejan ir a la sala en la cual estuvo toda la tarde la anciana leyendo, no hay nada de escrito lo único que encuentran es un pequeño cuadro junto a la chimenea de dos jóvenes…

Salen dejando todo con la firme promesa silenciosa de que nadie sabrá lo sucedido y mucho menos preguntaran a la anciana su secreto.

***#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**##*#*##*#**#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**##*#**#*#*##***

Año 2035 en las costa de Florida dos de conocidos caminan por la Playa siente algo buscan con la mirada caminando sin sentido al fondo escucha una canción en idioma diferente mas los hace despertar como ensoñación se han visto a 20 metros caminan se le atraviesan chicos y chicas queriendo bailar les ignoran en un paso lento mas sindejarse de ver una complicidad del destino cumpliendo su promesa Alfin juntos despues de mucho tiempo

TE AMO – al mismo tiempo fundiéndose en un beso profundo

FIN

(SE ACEPTA DE TODO)

ESTE ES EN REPUESTA A UNA PETICION DE monybert-DC ESPERO TE GUSTE

LOS DATOS DE CELTAS SON DE Wikipedia

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SIN FINES DE LUCRO SOLO SANA DIVERSION


End file.
